Maybe Not Everything
by coockie8
Summary: Archer has had his eyes on our favourite greedy Homunculus for quite some time now and after some extensive research discovers a way to incapacitate the Homunculi without the use of their human remains. Using this new found information, Archer captures Greed to use for his own sick, twisted pleasure.
1. Captive

**I basically got bored on the bus while heading to school and this is what happened. Hope you enjoy.**

A deep throb in the back of his head and the disgusting smell of decaying flesh were the first things Greed, unfortunately, noticed upon waking up. He would have thrown up had it not been for the gag shoved in his mouth; pushing against his tongue. His breathing felt restricted and his entire body felt like lead. Greed gently pulled at the steel shackles around his wrists and groaned; darting his eyes down to the small glimmer of light the shined through the bottom of the blindfold. He growled behind the gag and started to struggle despite the pain his body was in

"Struggle too much, homunculus, and you'll hurt yourself,"

A snarky voice sneered. Greed scoffed and continued to struggle against his binds. He yelped in shock when he felt something thin and almost stringy strike his cheek

"I said quit it!"

The man snapped. Greed just snarled again, the offending object connecting with Greed's cheek had caused the blindfold to fall; allowing Greed to see what had hit him. He narrowed his eyes at the offending whip and jerked away when the soldier holding the whip had brought his hand towards Greed's cheek. The soldier scoffed as he grabbed the blindfold; pulling it off. Greed took deep breaths through his nose as he watched the other mans every movement.

"My name is Frank Archer, but you can call me 'Master' or 'Sir',"

The pale man drawled as he ruffled Greed's spiky hair. The tan Homunculus jerked away from the touch and snarled as best he could; pulling at his chains again.

"Did you know that keeping an injury open on your ouroboros renders you essentially mortal?"

Archer sneered. Greed attempted to swallow the drool that was escaping his mouth as Archer ran a finger down Greed's toned arm.

"Oh, what am I saying? Of course you do,"

He purred. Greed grabbed at the back of his left hand; wincing at the pain that shot up his arm when his fingers dug into a gash that went straight across his Ouroboros. He continued to feel around; groaning when he felt the stitches that kept the wound open and unable to heal.

"Any other injuries inflicted on you will not heal and you won't be able to use your inhuman abilities; such as the super strength and your ever famous Ultimate Shield,"

He hummed conceitedly. Greed glared up at the pale man and sunk his shark-like teeth into the rubber ball gag in his mouth; attempting to express his agitation. Archer just smirked

"Do you want that off?"

He purred. Greed nodded harshly, Archer smirked and unclasped the ball gag; jerking away just in time to avoid a shark-like bite from Greed

"Going to have to watch those teeth; they could cause quite a bit of damage,"

The soldier noted aloud. Greed swallowed the remainder of his drool before baring his teeth

"Let me go, you sick fuck!"

He snapped aggressively. Archer chuckled and pulled a pair of scissors out of his pocket

"Can't have those troublesome clothes in the way now can we?"

He purred. Greed began to struggle against his binds again as Archer started cutting his shirt away

"Quit it!"

Greed snapped. Archer just chuckled again as he dropped the shredded remains of Greed's skin tight shirt to the ground. The pale human gently put his fingers to the red markings on Greed's chest and Torso

"So they're on your skin?"

He hummed curiously before bringing the scissors down to Greed's leather pants; hovering just above the waist band

"Now, I could cut your pants off, or you could cooperate long enough for me to unchain your legs and I could take them off,"

He offered. Greed bit his lip in thought; on one hand he really didn't want this guy to cut off his pants, but on the other hand he really didn't want this guy to take his fucking pants off anyway. He sighed heavily and nodded

"Yeah, yeah, fine; I won't move,"

He promised. Archer smiled and put the scissors aside to unchain Greed's ankles and slowly pull his pants off. The soldier grinned as he ran his finger down the trail of hair that led from Greed's bellybutton to the base of his flaccid penis.

"Quite the body you've got here,"

He complimented. Greed snarled

"And under any other circumstance I'm sure I would take pride in that compliment,"

He growled before rolling his shoulders as Archer chained his ankles again

"You know; if you really wanted to sleep with me, you could have just asked,"

He drawled as Archer pushed him back off his knees so he was sitting on the ground. The pale human ran his hands up Greed's thighs; brushing his knuckles against Greed's balls. The infuriated Homunculus jerked away from the touch and snarled

"Keep your fucking hands off me!"

He snapped. Archer growled under his breath and brought his hand down across Greed's left thigh. He flinched and tensed; immediately attempting to bring up his shield in defense. Dread sunk in at the crashing realization that it was hopeless and he was completely at this Archer guy's mercy.

"Get it now?"

Archer sneered menacingly. Greed hung his head to avert his gaze; really hoping that Archer hadn't seen the panic flare in his eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid; if you just behave, I'll be nice,"

He assured condescendingly. Greed swallowed thickly and forced himself to look at, the clearly psychotic, human male.

"So if I just go along with whatever you say, you won't hurt me?"

He wondered. Archer smiled and nodded

"Exactly,"

He assured. Greed nodded curtly

"Well then I guess it's a good thing I have a high pain tolerance, 'cause I'm gonna fight as hard as I damn well can, no matter what you do to me,"

He snarled. Archer's grin broadened and Greed felt more dread bubble up in his chest.

"Good."

**I genuinely have no idea what's going to happen in this, so by all means feel free to spout whatever crazy shit you feel like seeing, We can go over the details in the reviews or whatever. Or you could PM me or whatever, by all means. Tumblr:**


	2. Masochist

**And I'm back, sorry this one took so long, but I had a different chapter written to be chapter 2, but after going over it a couple of times I decided that the story was moving too fast and that I could write chapters to go ahead of that one (because of the way I had started it) so there will be 2 other chapters written before I put that one up. I hope you enjoy.**

Greed tensed and swallowed thickly at the threatening tone in Archer's voice before looking to the floor.

"It's more fun when you fight,"

Archer purred; placing the flat end of a riding crop under Greed's chin and tilting his head upwards

"Such lovely bone structure,"

He purred. Greed whimpered softly and turned his head away; a light pink blush dusting his cheeks at the compliment.

"Glad you think so,"

He drawled; attempting to cover up, with sarcasm, the fact he actually felt a bit flattered. Archer smiled and ran the tongue of the crop down Greed's toned chest; gently flicking it against his nipples then continuing to move lower with it. He stopped with the tongue just above Greed's flaccid dick; gently teasing the base. Greed let out a small shudder and bit his lip at the feathery teasing.

"Like that?"

Archer purred; running the leather tongue down Greed's length then teasing the head. Greed tightly closed his eyes and let out a soft gasp at the feeling. Archer lifted Greed's dick with the crop; pushing it upright against his stomach then replacing the leather tongue with his boot. He pushed gently with his foot and snickered when Greed let out a louder gasp

"I wasn't aware you enjoyed this sort of thing,"

Archer purred. Greed scoffed and tried to stop his hips from grinding against Archer's foot

"Fuck you!"

He growled. The teasing continued until Greed was rock hard and dripping; humping desperately into the attention

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum,"

He groaned. Archer chuckled and pulled his foot away; causing Greed to whine

"Aw, c'mon,"

He whimpered; pouting slightly. Archer just laughed again; Greed averted his gaze and blushed. The pale human put the tongue of the riding crop gently against the slit of Greed's dick; smearing the precum around before moving it away and quickly whipping it back down. Greed flinched and yelped in surprise

"H-Hey, what the hell!?"

He snapped. Archer brought the crop down across Greed's dick again; laughing at the yelp that escaped the Homunculus' throat. The whipping went on for a good 15 minutes, and Greed's erection had embarrassingly not faltered in the least. If anything he'd gotten harder

"F-Fuck,"

Greed panted when Archer finally put the riding crop down

"Kinky little slut, aren't you?"

He teased. Greed swallowed thickly and cleared his throat

"Well apparently,"

He mumbled under his breath; both surprised and ashamed of his body. He'd had no idea that he was into a little pain in the bedroom, and after all this was over it wasn't a side he ever intended on indulging.

Archer knelt down in front of Greed and took a nipple into his mouth; sucking hungrily on the stiff nub. Greed's blush deepened and he tugged at his binds again as Archer wrapped a hand around Greed's shaft.

"You're such a prick,"

Greed panted. Archer pulled away and ruffled Greed's hair before shoving the gag back into his mouth and flicking the head of his dick

"Well, you've taken up so much of my time already, and now I'm late getting back to work; I expect you to have thought up a proper way to apologize when I get back,"

He drawled before leaving. Greed hung his head; why the hell did he have to apologize, it's not like he wanted this? He sighed through his nose and leaned back against the wall, being stuck inside with no windows was putting a bit of a damper on Greed's perception of time; was it night, was it day, who knows? He grumbled and closed his eyes; might as well get some sleep before the whack-job comes back for his 'apology'.

**A little heads up for the next chapter; it's in Dorochet's point of view. I will be jumping between Dorochet and Greed at several points throughout the story. Anywho, hope you liked that.**


	3. Panic

**Here it is; this first chapter in Doro's pov. It's very short, I apologize**.

Dorochet groaned softly as he woke up; his head was killing him and he couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. He frowned and forced himself to remember.

Greed had asked Dorochet to accompany him on a simple information gathering mission. He'd said he might need Dorochet's nose, in case the mole tried to ambush them. It had gone down without a hitch and they had been on there way home, Dorochet had been asking Greed a few questions about the information when he'd picked up a fairly unfamiliar scent, and when he'd turned to attack whoever had been following them he'd been wacked over the head with something hard and metal then passed out.

Dorochet shot up in bed

"Greed!"

He panicked before immediately regretting the quick movement. He groaned and flopped back down; a large hand on his head

"Easy Dorochet, you're injured,"

Law soothed. The dog chimera looked over the large man

"Where's Greed?"

He whimpered hopefully. Law frowned and gently pet Dorochet's hair to sooth him

"We're looking for him,"

He assured. Dorochet slumped and whimpered

"I was supposed to protect him,"

He breathed. Law sighed

"Don't start that; you did what you could, "

He scolded softly. Dorochet whimpered again; clutching the sheets in anger

"What I could wasn't enough!"

He snapped. The large bull chimera didn't even flinch; he'd long since grown used to Dorochet being like this

"So what else could you have done then?"

He asked. Dorochet looked to at the ceiling

"I should have been paying better attention,"

He whimpered; calming down when Law started petting his hair again.

"So you will next time; Greed won't blame you for this. If he was taken then the person who snuck up on you would've been far too strong for you to handle anyway,"

He assured. Dorochet bit his lip

"You right... I'm sorry I snapped at you,"

He mumbled brokenly. Law smiled

"It's fine; you were just upset, no hard feelings,"

He assured before standing

"Well, you've been out for almost a whole day, so you're probably a little thirsty; I'll get you something to drink,"

He offered before leaving. Dorochet smiled; a light blush dusting his cheeks, he would never admit it, but he really did admire Law. The older man was always so calm, and knew just what to do in order to calm Dorochet down when he was having one of his little freak outs, and Dorochet was grateful for that.

**Hope you liked that, they should start to get longer after chapter 5 (that was the chapter I mentioned last time) since I've finally filled that gaps.**


	4. Biter

**Happy saint patty's day. Forgot to write that in chapter 3's notes. anywho, I hope you like this one, it's short again.**

"Wake up!"

Greed was startled from his sleep by a booming voice shouting at him. He looked up at Archer and half swallowed around the gag in his mouth

"I didn't give you permission to sleep, "

He growled. Greed narrowed his eyes at Archer and tugged on his chains, Archer sighed heavily and ruffled Greed's hair

"Have you thought of a way to apologize?"

He purred. Greed frowned in thought; this could be his opportunity to cause some serious damage. He looked back up at Archer and nodded before leaning forward and nuzzling his crotch. Archer smirked and pulled the gag off

"You want to blow me?"

He purred. Greed swallowed and smirked

"Well, I _was_ naughty; I've got to make up for it _somehow_,"

He mumbled seductively. Archer snickered as his cock sprang to life from Greed's words

"Dirty whore,"

He purred while unzipping his pants and pulling his long erection out. Greed swallowed down the bile that began to rise in his throat, it wasn't that he didn't like guys; it was that he didn't like _this_ guy. He quickly choked down his pride and leaned forward to take the head of Archer's dick into his mouth. He'd never actually gone down on a guy before; it was always some pretty head bobbing in _his_ lap, so he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to keep his, no doubt painful, teeth out of the way.

"Don't worry too much about your teeth; just as long as you don't bite, we should be fine,"

Archer assured. Greed glanced up at him as he took more into his mouth; right, first he'd have to get that whole thing in, and then he'd just _bite_ it off. He sucked on the shaft and continued to watch Archer; waiting for his guard to drop.

"Good boy,"

Archer breathed as he tilted his head back; thrusting gently into Greed's warm mouth. Said Homunculus growled slightly before taking more into his mouth; gagging when it hit the back of his throat. His body lurched slightly and his eyes began to tear. Archer let out a breathy chuckle

"Don't hurt yourself,"

He teased. Greed whimpered softly before forcing the rest of the length into his mouth; throat squeezing around the head as Greed gagged violently. Archer pulled on Greed's hair

"Oh fuck!"

He gasped. Once Greed had finally gotten his gag reflex under control, he swallowed around the dick in his throat. Archer threw his head back and moaned; thrusting into Greed's mouth.

"You're such a good boy,"

He moaned. Greed flinched when Archer dug his nails into his scalp and continuously slammed his cock against the back of his throat. Archer let out a deep groan before releasing into Greed's mouth. That's when Greed chomped down; it was more in shock than anything, despite wanting to blow him for that very purpose. Archer let out a shriek and pulled away; pushing Greed to the floor. The stunned Homunculus shook his head and looked up at Archer; he could taste the man's blood in his mouth, so he'd at least done some damage, but there wasn't nearly enough to suggest that he'd actually bitten Archer's dick _off_.

"You dirty whore!"

He snapped; grabbing Greed by the hair and slamming his head into the wall. Greed yelped before groaning quietly at the throbbing in his head.

"You're damn lucky it's just a scratch or I'd kill you,"

He snarled. Greed glared up at him

"Fuck you,"

He snapped before spitting in Archer's face. The soldier jerked back and snarled as he wiped Greed's spit off his face then licked it off his fingers

"Oh, you're going to pay dearly for this,"

He snarled while lifting Greed by his hair and unchaining his wrists only to chain them above his head to the wall. Greed looked over his shoulder at Archer as the man did the same to his ankles; chaining them to the wall and apart. He watched the pale human put his dick back in his pants before picking up the whip from earlier

"You'll get as many as it takes for the lesson to sink in,"

He snarled before snapping the whip across Greed's back. He jerked and yelped; if Archer was gonna go at this until Greed got the message, they'd be going at it for a long time. Greed whimpered softly and hung his head; why the hell did he have to bite?

**Yeah, I'm sure any guy reading cringed at that part. Anyway, hope you liked it; I had to come up with a reason for chapter 5 starting the way it's going to.**


	5. Claiming

**There is actual rape in this chapter for anyone who is either triggered by that or simply can't stomach it.**

Greed panted heavily from the pain flaring in his back. Archer had chained him to the wall and whipped him; it had been a long time since he'd felt a steady stream of blood leave his body.

"Had enough?"

Archer hissed. Greed swallowed and snickered

"Nah, I'm just warming up,"

He spat; voice shaking slightly. Archer scoffed and brought the whip across Greed's back again; said Homunculus tensed and bit his lip to keep from yelping at the pain. Greed looked over his shoulder when he heard Archer put the whip down and inwardly sighed in relief; he had no idea how much more of the harsh whipping he could take.

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm not done with you yet,"

He purred; gently running his hands over the wounds on Greed's back. The captive Homunculus tensed at the slight sting, only to growl threateningly when Archer dropped his hands down to Greed's ass.

"Get your hands off me!"

He snapped; jerking his hips away from Archer's touch. The soldier chuckled and pushed his hips against Greed's backside; grinding his stiff erection against the other male. Greed gritted his teeth and clenched his fists around his chains

"You sick fuck!"

He hissed; his hips now pinned between the wall and Archer as the other continued to grind. Archer kissed the back of Greed's neck and wrapped his arms around Greed's waist to tease his nipples; already hard from the coldness of the room. Greed tensed again and bit his lip

"Quit it,"

He growled; pulling on the chains, hoping that his power would magically come back if he tried hard enough. Archer pulled away and gently smacked Greed's ass before roughly groping it

"Firm,"

He purred. Greed cleared his throat and pulled harder on the chains; cheeks heating up in humiliation.

"Stop groping me!"

He snapped. Archer chuckled again and parted Greed's ass before pushing his hips back against Greed's backside again; catching his clothed dick in between Greed's cheeks and humping against him. Greed's blush deepened at the feeling of Archer's rough uniform rubbing against his hole.

"Get off!"

He barked; snapping his head back and slamming it into Archer's nose. The pale human howled in pain and stumbled away; grabbing at his, now bleeding, nose.

"You son of a bitch!"

He shrieked; turning away to rummage for anything to stop the bleeding. Greed swallowed nervously as he frantically yanked at the chains, Archer turned back and growled viciously; grabbing a fistful of Greed's hair and yanking his head back

"Bet you think you're pretty clever right now?"

He snarled. Greed winced at the painful angle and tried to pull away from Archer's iron grip

"I was going to be nice, gentle; maybe even prep you a bit,"

He continued before harshly releasing Greed's hair.

"But now I've changed my mind!"

He finished aggressively; grabbing Greed's hips and yanking him back. Greed's arms strained against the chains before his shoulders gave out; he sunk his teeth into his lip in order to muffle the scream that was torn from his throat when his shoulders crunched. Archer unzipped his pants and lined his erection with Greed's entrance before slamming into him. The Homunculus hung his head and choked on a quiet sob; clenching hard around Archer's dick in a desperate attempt to push him out. Archer groaned at the blissful tightness surrounding his cock; grinding deep into him. Greed whimpered softly and clawed at the wall; tears falling from his eyes. Although he would never admit to crying, he couldn't help it; everything hurt so damn much. He had dislocated his shoulders, there was a wound on his hand being forcefully held open, his back felt like it was on fire, and he was 100 percent positive Archer had torn him back there; he could feel the blood dripping down his thighs.

"You've never been taken by a man before, have you?"

Archer purred; squeezing Greed's ass. Said Homunculus tried to jerk his hips away, only to yelp from the pain it caused.

"P-Pull out!"

He snapped; voice shaking heavily with the desperate attempt not to sob. Archer chuckled and pulled out half way before slamming back in, Greed couldn't stop the scream from escaping this time. Archer groaned deeply

"You like that?"

He cooed. Greed choked down another sob and forced himself to look over his badly bruised shoulder

"I-It's divine,"

He sneered; yelping when Archer pulled out and slammed back in again. Archer growled and dug his nails into Greed's hips; pulling out completely and just teasing the head around Greed's torn hole

"Yeah, you love this?"

He snarled; snapping his hips forward and roughly re-entering Greed. The injured Homunculus tensed again and cursed under his breath

"Yeah, it's great!"

He panted. Greed hung his head and closed his eyes; desperately trying to ignore Archer's brutal thrusting. He let his mind drift to the one thing he normally put effort into not thinking about; Envy. Greed had never wanted someone more than he wanted Envy, partially because Envy had been one of the only things he had that was literally ripped away from him, and mainly because he knew that Envy wanted him just as much as he wanted Envy. Greed was torn from his thoughts when he felt Archer brush something deep inside of him that shot a spark of unwanted pleasure up his spine. He'd been so preoccupied thinking about Envy that he didn't have time to choke down the gasp that bubbled up from the sudden spark.

"Now that I know you like,"

Archer teased; striking that spot again. Greed bit his lip to keep from moaning and hung his head again; trying to think of things that would keep him from getting hard. The pain in his arms and back, the burning in his ass, the ever present sting of Envy's betrayal; anything! Greed moaned when Archer ground against his prostate

"You're such a slut,"

He purred. Greed dug his nails into the wall again and bit his lip as his cock twitched to life at the unwanted stimulation. He'd never felt more humiliated in his life

"Quit it,"

He whimpered; unconsciously pushing his hips back to meet Archer's thrusts. Said human chuckled

"You're mouth says one thing, but your body says another,"

He purred; reaching around to stroke Greed's dick. The tan Homunculus moaned at the contact and thrusted into it; causing more humiliation to bubble up in his chest.

"Stop,"

He pleaded pathetically. Archer just laughed and continued to pound into Greed as he squeezed and jerked his leaking erection

"I will make you cum,"

He purred. Greed panted heavily and let his mind drift to his chimera. Dorochet had been with him at the time before Greed had woken up here; was he hurt, had they killed him, had he even noticed, what had happened? So many worries and questions flooded Greed's mind about the runty little dog chimera. He tried to force himself to remember what had happened; he and Dorochet had been heading back to the Devil's Nest after meeting with someone for information on Dante's movements, Dorochet had been talking to him about something then he'd gone quiet, and it was blank after that. Greed was shocked from his thoughts at a sudden intense burning inside him

"Guess I'll have to try harder next time,"

Archer commented as he pulled out. Greed nearly threw up at the sudden realization that the burning had been Archer cumming inside of him. He slumped and closed his eyes as Archer unchained his wrists only to chain them back behind his back again. He stood and righted his clothes

"I'll be back in a few hours, you should get some rest while I'm gone,"

He suggested before leaving. Greed leaned his cut up back against the wall; no longer caring about the pain. He had more important things to worry about; like what they'd done to Dorochet.

**I genuinely don't know a way to say 'I hope you liked that' after a chapter about rape so... I hope my writing was satisfying. See you next time.**


End file.
